Returning to the group/Apologizing for running in fear/Forming a rescue plan
Here is how Mumfie and his alliance returned to the group in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. As the rainstorm came, Mumfie and his friends struggled trying to return to the others. Mumfie: The storm is too strong! (to some of his friends) Napoleon, Puffin, Whizzer, follow Pharynx, and Terramar, find Derek and the others! Napoleon Jones: At once, Mumfie! So, Napoleon, Puffin, and Whizzer flew ahead ti find the group they'd left behind. Meanwhile, the search party for Mumfie and his friends has begun. Whizzer: Derek! Guys! Prince Derek: Napoleon, Puffin, Whizzer, where're Mumfie and the others? Puffin: They're coming back! Terramar: The storm was too strong for them because of the hurricane, they need our help! Li Shang: Terramar, Pharynx, take us to them! Pharynx: Come on. So, they lead the search group right to where Mumfie and the others were. Unfortunately, Mumfie had to keep some of his friends away form any danger. Mumfie: (notice the branches about to fall on Moon Dancer) Watch out! Moon Dancer: Huh? As Mumfie pushed her away from the collapsing branches, it fell on him tangling him up. Hubie: Mumfie! Juniper Montage: Are you okay?! Mumfie: I'm fine. (getting too tangled) I'm stuck, I can't get out! Then, help came form Kayley and the others. Kayley: Hold on, Mumfie, we'll have you out. Mumfie: Thanks, Kayley. With Tantor moving the branches up, Mulan and Kayley pulled him away from them. Mumfie: I'm so sorry I've left you all, I just wish there's something I can make it up to you all. Garrett: It's alright, Mumfie, we know you didn't want to endanger us. (stroking his head) No hard feelings, thanks for coming back, Old friend. Mumfie: I'm glad to be back, Garrett. (passes out) Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (carrying him) I got him. Garrett: (as he heard thunderclouds) Come on, let's get him out of the rain. Terramar: Right behind you, Garrett. So, they took Mumfie to where Prince Derek and the others are. At the dry cavern, Derek was trying to treat Mumfie's sickness. Mumfie: (coughing) I couldn't let anything happened to any of you. Prince Derek: It's okay, Mumfie, (stroking his head) it wasn't your fault. Dallben: Have Mumfie drink this soup, Oddette, it'll help him ease his cold. Princess Odette: Thanks, Dallben. So, Odette got Mumfie to sip a few from the soup. Mumfie: (finishing drinking his soup) Derek, Odette, I'm sorry for everything. I was wrong to run away from any of you, I didn't want to put anybody in danger. I hope you can forgive me. Princess Odette: Of course we forgive you, Mumfie, you're our friend. Prince Derek: Burdin or not, we still needed you as much as you need us more than ever. Phoebus: Rest easy, Mumfie, you're gonna be alright. Mumfie: Thank you, Phoebus. So, Mumfie rested up with Scarecrow, Pinkey, Derek, Odette, Alise, and Lucas watching over him. At the crack of dawn, Mumfie was about to wake up with Skystar surprising her. Princess Skystar: Hiya, Mumfie. (showing him Flurry Heart) Look who's here to see you! Flurry Heart: (cooing) Mumfie: Flurry Heart! She started hugging him like he missed him, Skystar knew how loving he was. Princess Skystar: I think she likes you. Mumfie: I know, Skystar. Terramar: Hey, Mumfie, do you have a second? Mumfie: Yeah, what's up, Terramar? Pharynx: We've been talking about how you formed your Alliance of Friendship, and we want in. Terramar: That is if you have room for us, we'll be a great team saving Equestria together. Mumfie: Pharynx, Terramar, I owe you both for leading my friends to find us, of course you two can join us. And I'll help anyway I can to save Thorax, Queen Novo, Sky Beak, Ocean Flow, and Silverstream. With that said, Pharynx and Terramar were happy to join Mumfie's alliance. So, he gathered all of us friends together and started a rescue plan to save Twilight, her friends, Star Swirl and the Pillars and the royalties and leaders of the Equestria Realm. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225